


Getting Home: Going to War (please come back)

by Moonztrash321



Series: Getting Home [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, BAMF Aburame Shino, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Inuzuka Kiba, Breaking it to their mates, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, Just breaking it to their mates, M/M, Mentions of War, War, give them hugs, i love team 8, its so fucking sad, no murder doe, their my murder babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonztrash321/pseuds/Moonztrash321
Summary: Team 8 is going to war... time to tell their mates.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba/ Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/ Shino Aburame
Series: Getting Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Getting Home: Going to War (please come back)

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ yelling, crying, overall really sad./
> 
> I’m so sorry for this- don’t hate me/

Getting Home: Going to War

Shino, Kiba and Hinata sighed as they sat on wooden planks from rebuilding Konoha. It was going well but that’s... not the issue now. Lady Tsunadd had declared an hour ago that Konoha was going to war. War. The word left Hinata’s mouth dry and clammed, it pained her to much. 

“So... we have to tell them,” Shino broke the heavy silence. Kiba jolted and hung his head in defeat. 

“We can’t not tell them Kiba,” Shino said again and placed a hand on Kiba’s ankle, squeezing to ground him. 

“Y-..Yeah. Let’s go tell m’lady,” Kiba got up and Akamaru was next to him nudging the boy’s leg. The walk to Lady Tsunade’s tent felt longer then it was, it felt... solemn and sad. 

Shino kept his cool, it was what he did best. To break it to his mate he had to be firm and sure of himself, like he already knew he’d make it. Or else, there’d be a shit show and his nerves were already to rattled. 

“Tsunade-sama,” Hinata called and kneeled in front of the tent. Shino and Kiba fell to their knees as well waiting for her to open her tent. Tsunade came out and her hazel eyes drifted over the kneeled teens, “rise!” They did and kept their eyes on her nose but not her eyes. 

“What is it squad 8?”

“It is.. time to tell our mates. Semimaru knows of the war and wishes me luck,” Hinata stated. Tsunade nodded and crossed her arms under her bust. 

“You have a day. I expect you back by this time tomorrow or there will be severe punishment and treason should you take to long. You cannot shield them from this,” Tsunade spun on her heel and went back into her tent. 

They all reached for their summon that was sitting in another world and pulled dragging them back and switching spots. Before they knew it they were sitting in UA’s dormitory, the students squealed and then yelled in happiness. 

“Hinata!”

“Shino!”

“Kiba!”

The teens accepted the happy huge and tried to hug back in earnest. Aizawa-sensei walked up to them and wrapped them in a warm hug that made what they were about to say hurt that much more. 

“My love,” Kiba turned away from Aizawa and coddled Izuku into a hug. Shino was the same with his head tucked into Kirishima’s neck. Bakugo had Hinata in a one armed hug smiling a little. 

“There’s... much to tell you. I’m sorry but this isn’t a happy visit,” Kiba started and separated himself from Izuku and the others followed suit. 

“I’d rather tell you in private but..your whole class is going to know anyways,” Kiba spoke loud enough for the whole room to be at attention. 

“We’re so sorry. The Great Shinobi Nations are going to war, that includes Konoha,” Hinata spat it out and kept her eyes glued to the floor. In seconds Izuku was in tears and grabbed Kiba pulling him close. 

“No.. nononoNoNO! NONONONO. Kiba please you can’t leave me! This is WAR you could DIE Kiba please” Izuku cried as tears fell down his face. Kiba hugged him back and whispered in his hair loud enough for Izuku to hear over his shouting. 

Kirishima clutched Shino and cried, his tears soaking his jacket. “Please Shino, tell me you’ll make it back, that you’ll survive,” Kirishima pleaded. Shino shook his head solemnly. 

“I-I wish I could. I can’t- We can’t promise you that,” Shino said and everyone heard him and was in tears. Kirishima and Izuku cried harder. 

The tears were heart wrenching and any thought of staying the night vanished. Staying here would rattle them before war and if they truly wanted tot survive.. they had to forget about their mates. Bakugo was silent as tears fell down his face. 

“Hinata please... I can’t loose you. You’re my mate... you’re mine. You said that we support each other’s emotions.. you can’t support anything if you’re a corpse, please please live,” Bakugo whispered and Hinata’s heart melted. 

“Y-You’ll know if I live. The mark will tell you,” Hinata pulled away from him. 

“You guys... we have to go. Now.” Hinata hated to hear the pained cries of the kids around her but they couldn’t change that. The kids almost fell into tears when Aizawa tugged them into a hug. 

“I know you can’t promise us shit, but you’d better damn well try not to die on us. You hear me,” The teens nodded frantically. “Good then go. I’ll handle them”

“Bye-bye sensei,” the shinobi reached back to their world and pulled, switching the summons once more, trying to ignore their mates yelling for them not to go yet. It was to late, they were standing in front of Lady Tsunade’s tent again. 

“We’re b-back,” Hinata stuttered. Tsunade came out of her tent and looked over them. 

“Clear your minds from them. Keep your head on squad 8, so you can go back them and see them again,” Tsunade offered the advice and the team took it to heart, ignoring the marks on their bodies. This was war, they couldn’t afford to think about them... that is if they ever want to get back. 

The next day, they were running into war and their minds were ready, they were ready for battle. Time to win or they’d all die.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THATS ALL FOR THIS ONE. IM SORRY I MADE YOU SAD! I am! Don’t worry I’m gonna write you alll the fluff to make up for it yea?


End file.
